Under the Plum Tree
by VanilllaBean
Summary: A sad and empty princess daily finds herself sitting under her favorite companion, a fully blossomed plum tree; both of them beautiful and both just as lonely.  She patiently waits for the day that her heart's hole finds the piece to complete it. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1: Daily Ritual

Under the Plum Tree

Chapter 1: Daily Ritual

Light footsteps made their way slowly through the swaying grass to their desired destination. Every step she made was poised and confident, never faltering in uncertainty. Her bare feet feeling a tiny tingling sensation with every stride. She never showed impatience on the outside, though she was eager to get _there _on the inside.

Her most cherished treasure, one of the very few she possessed, came into view of her viridian eyes. A barely noticeable glint of glee appeared in her hollow eyes, but only for a fleeting moment.

There, on top of a lone, grassy hill, stood a firmly rooted plum tree. Once reaching her destination, she allowed herself to carefully sit down under the tree, her back leaning against the supportive trunk. Reaching her hand down to entwine her fingers with a blade of grass and twirling it absentmindedly, the young woman closed her eyes ever so slowly and took in a deep breath of the morning mist. The soft breezes picked up her long tresses of pink hair and gently brushed them against her cheeks. This simple sensation of being under the tree was one that she was too habituated to, as it was a part of her daily routine. However, she never got tired of the comforting feeling she got whenever she was under her tree.

Uchiha Sakura. This was _her _sanctuary. The one place that no matter what, seems to always ease her mind of all troubles. The only place where she doesn't feel alone, even though her home is filled with the nonstop presence of her many relatives. The only place she knew was untainted of the world's maliciousness. The whole scene of a lone plum tree on a grassy hill gave off a sense of purity and freedom, and that is what she craved.

She doesn't come to this haven just to relax everyday, rather, she feels a strong unknown bond between her and the tree that seems to call out to her every day. And every day, she answers to its call patiently.

Today was no exception. As her royal family begins their daily busy schedule, doing all the work for the princess without feeling the heed to trouble her, Sakura searched for every chance to make her little escapade. She wakes up before anyone else every day and lets her mind wander as her feet automatically go to where she is now. She walks through the family grove, across the wild flower fields, and up onto the hill of her beloved tree.

The princess let out a small exasperated sigh. Today's results were also no different than every other day. She still had not found what her empty heart had been yearning for; the missing piece. Her face never conveyed an ounce of what she was feeling, however. In fact, it never did for many years. Finding no more purpose in her stay, Sakura gracefully got to her feet. Before leaving her small haven, she looked once more to the horizon, past the view of her village. The sunlight was just lazily stretching its morning hues out, before the sun was even up. Hollow eyes stared at the serene picture for a moment. Deciding she liked what she saw, she carved the picturesque scene into her mind before turning around and lazily making her way back to the manor.

* * *

><p>It was inevitable that Sakura was elegant in her movements. Her long flowing red kimono and her knee-length locks of hair smoothly sailed after her as she made fluid motions in her walk down the corridor. Walking from the other end of the long hallway was Uchiha Sasuke, one of her several cousins. However, he was different than the others, seeing as he was the man that Sakura had been betrothed to since birth. It was an old and unforgotten tradition to marry within the clan.<p>

Sasuke was a man of elegance himself. He had a superior aura around him that made him one of the clan's most prestigious men. His inhuman arrogance also made him one of the most feared men in the village. His eyes were closed as he gracefully walked down the hallway. Sakura's eyes were straight ahead. She didn't care who she ran into, even if it was her own fiancée, she was not one for casual greetings. But then again, neither was he.

They had passed each other without a care in the world and Sakura kept on walking, but stopped when she heard his voice.

"Sakura-hime." Sasuke was already standing behind her within a blink of an eye, his lips lingering next to her left ear.

"You really shouldn't stay out in the cold morning," he whispered darkly into her ear as he out his hands on the collar of her kimono and slipped it back up to her neck, covering her bare shoulders (it had slipped off her shoulders when she first put it on in the morning and she hadn't bothered to fix it).

"You'll catch a cold." He finished with a slightly amused tone in his voice.

"You underestimate me, Sasuke-sama." Sakura replied back, just as darkly. And with that, she continued down the hall.

Sakura had no feelings for her extremely handsome fiancée. In all honesty, she didn't like the marriage because she knew her cousin. She knew he was a sadistic bastard to her, always playing mind games with her to get her to admit how "weak' she apparently is. She knew he thought she was too weak to handle the responsibility of being the leader of the clan. When they were little, he had always seen her cry, thus leading to his theory today. But over the years, Sakura learned how to play his games right back at him. And though she didn't know it yet, it had always been Sakura's unspoken goal to prove the cold bastard wrong. She wouldn't ever give him the satisfaction of being right; she'd die first.

* * *

><p>Sakura was back in her own quarters. Her room was in the east wing of the manor. It was truly a grand room, perfectly fit for a princess. She walked over to the French doors on the other side of the room and slid them open, revealing an enticing full view of a Japanese garden. The pond glistened under the early rays of the sun as the koi fish playfully skimmed around. Her father had cherry blossom trees planted all around the garden, in dedication to her name. The freshly budded flowers gently swayed in the cool air as a few petals flew over to where Sakura was standing. Though she had an entirely beautiful garden in her own backyard, the feeling of basking in it did not compare to the satisfaction of relaxing under the plum tree for Sakura.<p>

She sat down in front of her rather large and too-bold-for-her-taste vanity and began preparing herself for her katana training. Being the next successor of the whole clan, it was necessary for Sakura to become skilled and glamorous in the clan's most honored form of art. She was expected to be the best female katana wielder, as it is a title of pride and symbolizes the power of the clan.

A dark silhouette of a man appeared on the porch kneeling on one knee, head bowed in respect.

"Are you ready to start, Hime-sama?" the stranger asked.

A small smile came onto Sakura's face as she recognized him.

"Ah! Itachi-niisama, ohaiyou." Itachi was one of the very few people that seemed to have captured Sakura's affection. She was always delighted to see her older cousin; brother to Sasuke. He seemed to relate to Sakura's personality, thus the reason for Sakura's liking of him.

Sakura set down her brush she had been using to untangle her hair, and answered his question.

"Forgive me, I need some more time. I'm afraid my little walk this morning took longer than usual."

"I understand." Itachi gave her a small smile, "I shall be waiting in the courtyard then."

"Hai."

Itachi then vanished a few seconds later. Itachi and Sasuke may be brothers by looks and blood, but definitely not personality-wise. Sasuke can be defined as the arrogant younger brat of the two. In contrast, Itachi is the gentleman of the two. He took it upon himself to protect his little cousin/sister with his life. Around Sakura, Itachi tends to let his big brother overprotective side get the best of him. As long as he's around, no male, save for her relatives, dares to go near Sakura; they'd be signing their own deaths.

Sakura slipped on her proper attire and fixed her hair up into one, flowing ponytail. After she found everything to her satisfaction, she took her special katana and tied the sheath to her waist. It was special because it had been made with real ivory, diamonds, and silver, to assure that breaking is not an option. Her trademark symbol, a single cherry blossom, was engraved onto the tip of the sword, to show off the beauty of the sword as well as leaving the unfortunate soul to ever come in contact with the sword a bitter but vivid memory of exactly who it was that twisted up their life. It was a constant reminder.

* * *

><p>The Uchiha courtyard was a large circle of lush greenery in the middle of the whole manor. The enormous spaced allowed for a versatile use of the courtyard; parties, ceremonies, sparring, meetings, etc. The open space was perfect for Sakura's training session.<p>

Itachi was sitting on a step that lead to the manor. He had been waiting patiently for his little sister. He didn't know why, but he felt a strong bond between him and Sakura. He didn't even know how they got to be so close over the years. All he knew was that no one would or should mess with her because she's had enough to suffer about already; even though she's been in this world for a mere 17 years. He'd be damned if he couldn't ease her heavy burden and pain. He heard footsteps and looked up to see his precious blossom walking his way; her gait mesmerizing every onlooker.

"Nii-sama," Sakura stopped a few yards away from him in the open area, "shall we begin?" and she fell into stance.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Words

Under the Plum Tree

Chapter 2: Unexpected Words

Trapped. That was the one word that described Sakura's life best. She was stuck in a love-hate relationship for the rest of her life; she loved the ones she held dear, but she also hated the clan for its stubbornness and the chains they bound onto her. So it was no surprise that while she stood there, sword at Itachi's neck, and as the small audience of relatives were applauding at her skillfulness, she felt utterly disgusted.

Sakura sheathed her sword back and turned around to walk away, leaving a shocked Itachi still on one knee from his earlier defeat. He smiled. _Interesting, _he thought. The student had surpassed the master. She had never been able to win against Itachi before. _Your mother would have been proud, Sakura._

Sakura kept walking. To where, she didn't even know. But she was furious, at everything, everyone, even herself. She hated how things in the world worked, how things in her world worked. Everyone just stood there, congratulating her on her hard work and achievements. But everyone didn't know what she had to sacrifice to get there, to be the one to protect and lead them. She had given up freedom. But that wasn't necessarily the case. She didn't really sacrifice freedom; it was something she never had from the start. She was just willing to avoid freedom if that's what it took for her to be able to protect everyone she loved. No one knew the true pain that the leader of the clan goes through. No one but her mother.

_Mother, _Sakura thought, _I wonder how you dealt with this pain. _ She became lost in her thoughts as she made her way to her room. She was stopped when a servant approached her.

"Hime-sama, your father wishes for you to join him in the meeting room."

Sakura raised her eyebrows at this. It was rare for her father to ask for her, since he was always so busy with political nonsense.

"I understand. Arigatou." Sakura replied, and the servant bowed her head as Sakura walked past her.

* * *

><p>She stood outside the door to the meeting room. She could hear several voices. <em>Probably some old men going on about some ridiculous problem, <em>Sakura thought. She took a deep breath and reluctantly slid the door open and bowed respectfully. Ten pairs of eyes were on her and two mouths had stopped talking. The meeting room had a long table with five men sitting on the ground on each side. Her father sat at the very end of the table and was facing Sakura.

"Ah, my daughter, you've come right on time." Her father was a middle-aged man with strong features. He had a sharp and defined face with sparkling blue eyes that refused to lose their luster. His dark black hair remained short and well kept. It was obvious that Sakura did not take after her father, but after her mother. He was still rather handsome for his age, however. He fit the stereotype of a perfect warrior in battle and a wise leader and ruler. It was no surprise that he was the clan's leader. After all, he was much wiser than even the oldest people of the village despite his age.

Sakura looked up from her bowing position and moved to sit at the opposite end of the table.

"Sakura," he was shuffling through some papers and looking over them as he spoke, "I've called for you to remind you of what we planned this week, hm?" He looked up from his papers to Sakura. She nodded in remembrance.

"As you already know, tomorrow is the village's yearly Light Festival," he smiled softly at her, "I thought it would be good for you to attend it." He looked over her with concern in his eyes this time, _you need some fresh air, Sakura._

"But father, didn't you say—" Sakura was cut off.

"The Namikaze clan meeting will have to wait for a few days." He smiled at the surprised Sakura. "I know I'e said it would be the most important meeting for you but the Namikaze leader and I both agreed it would be more beneficial to extend the date."

"Hai." Sakura said in defeat.

"Now, now, don't be too eager to enter the never-ending game of politics," he chuckled.

Sakura was in no way excited to go into political meetings, but she saw them as a chance to finally voice her opinions where it mattered, seeing as she'll be the official Uchiha heir in just under a year, on her 18th birthday.

"Hiroku-sama, I've heard that the Namikaze and Hyuuga clans are both attending the festival too?" her father's assistant added in.

"Oh, that's right," he turned to face his daughter. "Sakura, I obviously cannot send you alone so Sasuke-kun will be going with you."

As soon as her father had said that, Sakura knew that she wasn't going to like tomorrow one bit. But being the respectful and considerate daughter she is, she obliged to her father's wish.

Sakura inwardly sighed, "Hai, I understand father."

"Very well. Now then," he continued, pleased, "will you be staying for the rest of this meeting?"

"Actually father, I think I'll be going and preparing myself for tomorrow. Good bye."

Her father nodded and returned to his work as Sakura left the room.

She didn't like this. The fact that Sasuke and his cold attitude were going to be the highlights of her evening tomorrow made her want to smash everything around her into tiny pieces.

* * *

><p>Sakura stormed into her room and sat down on her futon. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She tried to think of all the reasons that she was bearing this "torture". She decided she was doing this for a chance at freedom, the people close to her, the plum tree's promise for a complete heart. And also for her mother. She opened her eyes, a distant and sad glint in them. <em>Mother. <em> Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock sounded on her door.

"Come in." said Sakura, who wasn't paying too much attention.

A petite woman slid the door open and entered, holding stacks of neatly folded clothing. After her came even more servants with clothing, jewelry, shoes, and many more accessories. _Father has overdone it once again, _Sakura sighed.

Sakura was accustomed to this routine. For every big event she attended ever since she was born, her father would send in many items and servants to get her ready. Sakura knew that all she had to do was sit there and let them do their jobs. However, being pampered almost everyday didn't make up for the emptiness that Sakura felt.

Sakura let her mind wander to how the following day would turn out to be. She wondered who she would see and meet at the festival. She also hoped, for the love of God, that Sasuke wouldn't stick to her like glue all evening.

Once again, she was interrupted from her thoughts, something that the servants of the house seemed to be good at.

"Hime-sama, which kimono did you like best?" Sakura looked over all six kimonos that were laid out in front of her. One kimono caught her eyes.

"That one," she pointed to a beige and deep plum kimono. It was beautiful, really. And its elegance was what captured Sakura's attention. It was an all beige kimono with a gold sash tied around the waist. Over the beige background was a complex design of plum-colored flowers, swirls and twirls decorating the bottom.

She tried the glamorous piece of clothing on herself and turned to look in the mirror. Her mouth was slightly agape as she stared at the mesmerizing sparkles of the golden sash. It was a perfect outfit for a light festival. She seemed to radiate light from her own being. The colorful and bright kimono almost, almost, made up for the lack of light in her hollow eyes.

"You look beautiful," came a familiar voice. Sakura turned around to see Sasuke leaning against a wall, arms folded. He was looking right at her, a soft glimmer in his dark eyes. Sakura found this to be unusually, extremely, uncomfortably weird, as the statement caught her off guard.

"A-arigatou…" she stuttered as her slightly widened eyes looked away from his intense stare. He nodded and kicked off the wall and turned around to leave. Sakura couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into her ice cube of a fiancée. He was never, NEVER one to dish out compliments. She didn't like where this was going.


End file.
